It was realized by the inventors of the current disclosure that problems exist with connecting lighting accessories (such as motion sensors, light sensors, lighting controllers, etc.) to lighting fixtures. In particular, it was realized that the threaded connections frequently used to attach lighting components to lighting fixtures create difficulties for the users attaching the components to the lighting fixtures, such as the need to turn the component numerous times, which increases the complexity, potential for damage, and time required to attach the lighting accessory. Certain preferred features of the present disclosure address these and other needs and provide other important advantages.